Full Circle
by Elanorroosevelt
Summary: Chloe runs away from Brian, and into Alek.  He comforts her and it leads to something more.
1. Chapter 1

My love for Chalek has inspired me to write my own fanfic. It is my first one so review and critiques are welcomed. Since it is my first it may not be all that good… sorry for that

There is some Chloe/Brian (but not much)

I don't own anything. If I did own TNLOCK Brian would be dead by now

Chloe POV

My head was spinning as he leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes for a second and when I felt the warmth from his lips I quickly pulled away.

"What is wrong Chloe?" Brian asked as I was running away. "I can't do this, I'm sorry I gotta go"  
>I couldn't stop running, nor could I stop the tears from coming as I realized I could never be with the boy I loved.<p>

When I arrived home Alek was waiting for me on the front steps. I ran past him into the house and encountered my mom who asked me what was wrong.

"I can't, mom. I just can't."

"I will be here when you are ready." "Thanks Mom" I said and ran straight to my room where Alek was waiting for me.

When he saw my face and how upset I was he asked what was wrong but I couldn't speak. He let me cry on his shoulder and I asked him if he could just hold me.

Alek POV

I knew something was wrong with Chloe the minute she came running up to her doorstep where I was waiting for her. I decided to climb into her window to make sure she was okay. When she ran into her room I asked if she was alright, she didn't say a word so I pulled her into my arms. I could not stand to see her standing there crying and in so much pain. After a few seconds of her crying in my arms she looked up at me and just stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I reached up and wiped her tears away and rubbed my hand on her cheek. Before I knew what was happening I found myself kissing her, at first she pushed me away and I apologized for misreading the moment. I wanted to make her feel better; I never wanted to see her hurt. But then something else happened, she grabbed me and kissed me back. What happened next came as a complete surprise…

Chloe POV

_He had consoled me and let me cry on his shoulder. His kiss came suddenly and I pushed him away, but I had liked it and kissed him back and once I started it I didn't want it to end._

We lay there just staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. What had just happened here? I had lost my virginity, to Alek, my protector. I hadn't expected this to happen. I certainly didn't plan on it, but it did.

Alek POV

As she lay there sleeping in my arms, I couldn't help but watch her. What we had shared the night before made her even more beautiful to me, if that was even possible. I knew I needed to get out of there before her mother woke up but I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I slid my arm from underneath her very gently so I didn't wake her. After I got dressed I left a note on her pillow so she wouldn't think I was a jerk for leaving without saying goodbye.

Chloe POV

I rolled over and found a note on my pillow:

_Last night was unbelievable, I didn't want to wake you but we will talk about it later. I promise. See you at school. _

She hadn't thought about what she would say to him when they came face to face. She was so confused; all she could think about was Brian and what she would say to him. She knew that she loved Brian, and that she had feelings for Alek, she just didn't know how to put them into words. Not that she regretted what had happened but she wasn't ready to be in a relationship with Alek, it would be a rebound and wouldn't be fair to him. Sooner rather than later, she was going to have to face the music so she showered and dressed for school and went downstairs where her mom was waiting for her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"I broke up with Brian last night mom, and no I don't want to talk about it. I love you for asking but I just can't. I will see you after school." With that she hugged her mom and headed out the door where Jasmine was waiting for her. She turned on her phone and saw that she had missed calls from Brian and Amy. She couldn't deal with Brian but she texted Amy and told her she would talk to her at school.

"Chloe are you okay, you look like you've got something on your mind." Jasmine asked

"Well I do have something on my mind but I am not ready to talk about it yet." The rest of the trip was spent in silence. They arrived at school and as Chloe neared her locker, she saw that Amy was waiting for her. "Hey what is up with that text you sent me, it sounded serious?"

"It is but I can't talk about it here. I PROMISE I will fill you in after school." Amy was a little annoyed but she agreed to keep her cool until Chloe could tell her what was going on. Chloe gathered her books and closed her locker and when she turned around she was standing face to face with Alek.

"Hey Chloe"

"Um Hi Alek"

"Let me walk you to your class." Already she could hear people whispering about her. She couldn't think about that however; all she could think about was the handsome blond walking next to her. When they reached her class she turned to him. "I want to talk to you about what happened last night, in private."

Alek POV

I waited for her after school by her locker. I planned on walking with her to work, instead of following behind her like I usually did but she told me that she didn't have work today. We went to the park where we could have some privacy. We sat on the grass and I took her hand. I could tell she was nervous because her face was flushed and I wanted her to feel completely comfortable being around me.

Chloe POV

As I sat on the grass holding his hand I was hit with a wave of emotions. I felt guilt, embarrassment, regret, but I also felt intimacy, I actually felt closer to Alek than I had felt to anyone ever.

"Chloe" he started

But before he could say anything else I put my index finger on his lips, and looked into his eyes. Before I knew what was happening I was leaning in to kiss him. It felt wonderful being with him and not having to say anything, I knew that eventually I would but for right now I couldn't.

"I can't talk about what happened last night Alek. I'm just not ready yet."

"I understand, I don't want to rush you, we can talk about it when you are ready"

We got up so he could walk me home and when I turned around I was face to face with Brian.

**Okay folks that is the end of chapter one. I have come to the conclusion that I am completely obsessed with this show. When I am not watching fan vids I am reading fanfics. So I decided to try my hand at one. If you like it I will try to continue (I can't promise timely updates as I have a 6, 8 year old sons and a hubby who demands my time and can sometimes be worse than the kids. Also I am a teacher, and school is starting soon so I won't have as much time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. I appreciate you guys adding my story to your favorites. Reviews would be much appreciated as would ideas. I won't update unless I get more reviews this time. My story is very BASIC because I have not read the books (AND DO NOT INTEND TO, because of the way I've HEARD IT ENDS GRRRR ) so that means I only know what I see on the show. Without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

Chloe POV

I was standing face to face with Brian and I was holding Alek's hand.

"So this is why you left me last night and wouldn't answer my calls?" Brian sneered

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to hurt Brian.

"We were just talking."

"It looks like more than just talk to me."

"Just let me explain Brian." At this point I had no idea what to say to Brian so I said nothing.

"I'm waiting for an explanation Chloe."

"She doesn't owe you any explanation." Alek said to him which wasn't helping the situation

"It's okay Alek, I do owe him some kind of explanation for leaving him last night." But the words never came and Brian turned around and walked away.

"Brian wait. Just give me a minute please; I don't want to lose you." I said as I let go of Alek's hand and followed him.

When I caught up to him I explained that Alek was a friend and he yelled that we looked like more than friends, I assured him that we were just friends and I was confused about what was happening between he and I and I needed time. He said he wouldn't wait for me, and that he was done playing games and with that he left.

I felt the tears start to come and I ran back to where Alek was only he was gone.

Alek POV

I could not believe what I was hearing, she was defending herself to this loser, and this giant prick who wouldn't know what love was if it bit him in the ass. He was clearly playing her and I didn't understand why she always fell for it.

Did she just tell this jerk she didn't want to lose him? Before I lost it I knew I had better get out of there, I wouldn't go far but I didn't want to look at her right now, Id follow her from a distance while I calmed down.

Chloe POV

Oh, my God he's gone. I needed to get out of there and I needed to talk to someone. I texted Amy to meet me at my house she would give me the clarity I needed to think things through.

"WHAT IS GOING ON CHLOE KING?"

"I slept with Alek"

"YOU DID WHAT?" She said as she grabbed me by both arms. "DETS, spill now"

"Brian almost kissed me last night and I was THIS close to letting him."

"Wait a minute how do you go from ALMOST kissing Brian to SLEEPING with Alek Petrov?"

"Amy, if you give me a minute I was getting to that. I came home crying and he was waiting here for me and he consoled me, he was so sweet and caring and we kissed. I don't know Amy, there was something about the way he kissed me and the way he held me, I didn't want it to end. And then it didn't.

"Chloe, what the hell is going on?" Jasmine said, I didn't even hear her come in through the window.

"Chloe slept with Alek, that's what"

"AMY!" I exclaimed

"OH, MY GOD, I am so sorry I asked" was Jasmine's reply.

"I think I'll wait on the roof for you two to finish this conversation. Talking about my cousins sex life is NOT what I came over here for, Oh, God I threw up a little in my mouth just saying it. You need to talk to him Chloe. I'll be just outside if you need me." And with that she almost FLEW out of my window.

"So what ARE you going to do Chloe? I know you still have feelings for Brian and obviously you have feelings for Alek too, I mean why wouldn't you? But you have got to make up your mind which guy you are going to be with." I already knew this even before Amy gave me her two cents.

"What should I do Amy?"

"I can't tell you who you should be with Chloe, that decision is yours."

I pulled out my phone and typed in a message.

-I need to see you, can you come over?

Alek POV

-I'll be right over. I replied and told Jasmine I would take over for her.

I knocked on her window and she let me in.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the park, I felt like I owed him an explanation at least."

"What about me? Don't I deserve an explanation? Or do I even matter?" I asked

"I have feelings for you, how can you say that after what happened last night?"

"Well I heard your conversation with Brian, how you didn't want to lose him and you just can't live without him."

"I…" she started "You what? Didn't mean it" It felt like he spat the words at me.

"No, I care about him, I care about both of you. "

"So what are you saying, exactly Chloe? Do you regret what happened last night?"

"I'm asking you to give me more time. Please, and No, I don't regret it"

I shook my head, and said fine and went back up on the roof. I couldn't believe what she was saying she didn't regret being intimate with me but she wouldn't let go of that human. The same human who was now pulling up to the front of her house.

Chloe POV

I heard a knock on the door but I hadn't been expecting anyone.  
>"MOM, who is it" I asked as I walked down stairs in my pjs.<p>

Brian was standing in the living room with flowers, no less.

"These are for you." He said

"Thank you"

"I will leave you two alone to talk, but Chloe you have school in the morning."

With that she left and I was face to face with Brian.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier Chloe, I was upset about you being with that Alex guy."

"His name is Alek"

"Whatever, look what's going on with you and him?"

"I told you we were just friends Brian."

"Okay then prove it"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Go out with me tomorrow night."

I was so confused at this point, I had no idea what was happening or what to do. I had just told Alek that I needed time so I knew Alek would be pissed if I went and I knew that Brian would be upset if I didn't go. I took him outside so we could have a little more privacy.

"I'm sorry Brian, I just need more time."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" I asked him

"I knew he was more than just your friend."  
>"But he is not." I protested<p>

"Then kiss me like you kissed him." I gasped horrified that he had seen me kiss Alek because more than anything I didn't want to hurt Brian. He moved closer to me and said "One little kiss won't hurt if he doesn't mean anything to you and I do." He was inches away from my face and pushed him away," Brian I can't do this" His face was red and he was clearly upset "But you don't seem to have a problem kissing Alex." "His name is Alek damnit, and it's not like that, it's complicated" He grabbed my arms and stood nose to nose with me and said "I am tired of your games, you tell me you are not ready to be intimate with me, that we need to slow things down but then I see you holding hands and kissing that guy in the park. You are nothing but a tease."

I was fighting tears now. I never wanted to hurt Brian and I couldn't understand how he could talk to me this way couldn't he see he was hurting me.

Alek POV

"Everything okay here?" I couldn't stand it another minute. The way he was talking to her and touching her was making my blood boil.

"Everything is fine, and this is a PRIVATE conversation." Brian said. I wanted to knock him down the steps for making Chloe cry.

"It's fine Alek." Chloe said through her sobs.

"I think you should leave." I said to Brian. He moved closer to me, I guess he thought I would be threatened by him, yea right.

"I don't have to go anywhere."

"Chloe is clearly upset and I think you need to give her some space."

"Yea, what if I don't want to leave? You going to MAKE me." He said and stuck his stubby little finger in my chest and pushed me.

"I don't want any trouble, you should just leave." I was not prepared for what happened next. THIS ASSHOLE swung at me, I ducked and out of reflex I swung back at him only I made contact and down he went.

"Are you okay Chlo-…"

Before I could even get the words out she slapped me.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I was shocked.

She ran over to that jerk Brian asking if HE was okay. He told her to stay away from him and left.

"I can't believe you did that Alek, I have NOTHING to say to you." And with that she ran inside and slammed the door in my face.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?

Well that is it folks the end of chapter two. I am sorry that it is so heavy on the triangle and there are not many other characters but IF you guys want me to continue I promise to try and branch out a little. There won't be any Mai history in this fic; I know NOTHING about the history of the Mai or the way they work. This is solely based on their personal lives so if you want more **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, so I apologize for all the angst, but I promise it will get better. We know Chloe and she doesn't have the best judgment and does not make the best choices. She has trust issues but ONLY with her fellow Mai, I know it sucks, but that's the way it is! BUT we will discover something about Chloe by the end of this chapter and sorry it took me a little longer to update but I hope it was worth the wait. As always REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Chloe POV

I cannot believe what just happened. As soon as I got to my room I called Amy over.

"What's wrong Chloe?" She asked

"Alek just punched Brian."

"Well what did Brian do?"

"He told me he never wants to see me again." I answered

"And that's why Alek punched him?"

"No Amy he said that AFTER Alek punched him."

"Well WHY did Alek punch him Chloe?" At this point she was annoyed with me and I with her.

"We were talking. Brian and I, and he was being kind of a Jerk and Alek asked him to leave. "

"Yea, and" She said

"He told Alek he didn't have to leave and that it was none of his business and he tried to punch him, but he missed and Alek hit him."

"Oh, my God Chloe that is terrible so you must have told him to leave after pulling a stunt like that and that's why he told you to stay away from him. Right?" and when I didn't reply she added.

"That is so sweet Alek coming to your rescue like that. Did you kiss him again?"

"Not exactly, I slapped him." I knew as soon as I had done it I was wrong and I wished more than anything that I could take it back.

"You WHAT? What the hell Chloe, you just said Brian took the first swing."

"I messed up didn't I?" She just looked at me with her head cocked to the side and didn't say a word, but she didn't have to.

Alek POV

I went back on the roof to resume my post. I was shell-shocked I couldn't believe Chloe had slapped me. She acted like I was the one who was wrong when all I wanted was to protect her. I thought that what had happened between us changed things but the only thing that changed was I was more confused than ever. I saw Amy go in and shortly after she left I got a text. I knew before I even looked at it who it was from, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

-Please come inside so we can talk.

Well, I might as well get this over with now. I climbed in her window where Chloe was waiting for me.

I didn't say anything; I waited for her to speak.

"I apologize for hitting you, I shouldn't have done that." She said and moved closer to me.

"It's just that I am really confused and I…"

"You keep saying that Chloe, but you didn't seem confused the other night when we slept together. And I don't understand what you see in that jackass. He is a jerk and he doesn't deserve you. "

"Oh, and you do…" I didn't see that one coming; I could literally feel my heart breaking when she said that. Why is she so defensive? I didn't understand it, when all I want is to make her feel better, to protect her; if anyone ever tried to hurt her I would kill them with my bare hands, but mostly I just want to love her.

"Have I done something to make you angry Chloe, I mean besides hitting that jerk? I mean do you feel like I pressured you into having sex the other night because I thought it was mutual."

"No, you have been great, about everything. I don't know why I reacted the way I did. It's just that Brian is normal and more than anything I want to be normal."

"Chloe, you will never be normal." I said

"I know, but with Brian I felt like I COULD be."

"How did you feel when we were together the other night?" I asked

She paused and immediately I regretted asking her that question.

Chloe POV

How did I feel when I was with Alek?

"When I was with you the other night, I felt safe. I always feel safe when I am with you though. I felt like you cared you weren't there just because you are my protector. I felt like you WANTED to be there for me and it made me feel good. When we kissed, I felt it through my whole body and there was nowhere else I wanted to be but with you." Without thinking I grabbed his hand and moved even closer to him, I could feel the warmth of his breath and the coolness of his skin. I loved how his skin felt next to mine. We were touching cheek to cheek, and then nose to nose and before I could react our lips were touching. I kissed him fiercely; I kissed him like I would never get the chance to kiss him again. I ran my fingers through his hair and then tugged at his shirt in an effort to get it off. But my efforts were in vain because he grabbed my hands and held them in front of me. He pulled away from my kiss and looked at me.

"I don't think you really want to do this. I should go."

"No Alek, please don't go. Stay with me. We don't have to do anything you can just hold me."

"I don't think so Chloe, you keep sending me mixed signals and it is not fair. Besides it is time for your training. Meet me outside when you are ready."

ALEK POV

And with that I left her there in her bedroom. She had no idea the amount of willpower it took to leave her there and walk away when all I wanted to do was be with her again. Training went rather well there was just enough tension for it to be mildly uncomfortable. Jasmine noticed and told me that I needed to get my priorities in order as my relationship with Chloe was a distraction. We took Chloe home and Jasmine took over so I could get some much needed sleep. It was Friday the next day and Jasmine and I followed Chloe to school. Once there I went to my locker to gather my books and was surprised by Amy when I closed my locker.

"I know what happened between you and Chloe, and if you hurt her you will have to deal with me."

"And me." Comic book guy chimed in.

"It's not ME hurting someone you should be concerned about." I answered

I left and decided I had to do a better job of avoiding them for the rest of the day. At lunch I was sitting with some teammates laughing and having a good time until Chloe walked up behind me and asked if I would have lunch with her. This was very unlike her and my "friends" made it a point to tease me about it.

She said she wanted to try again, kind of like a do over. So she invited me to her house after school. I explained that we had training again so I would be there anyway. She said she wanted to talk ALONE after training.

"Fine, Chloe. I will be there"

Chloe POV

After training I told Alek to give me a few minutes to shower and change before our talk. I told my mom I needed some alone time but she said it didn't matter because she had a date. I was kind of irritated about that but as long as she was happy, I was happy. I told him to come in through the front door, it seems kind of stupid now but it made me feel like we were a normal couple…. of teenagers hanging out, not like a couple, couple. I invited him up to my room and for a while we just sat there staring at each other. "Alek" I said after a while

"Yea" he answered and then I did something that threw me. I kissed him, full on. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow, I don't know why I kissed him but when I did I felt butterflies in my stomach and I didn't want to stop. I ran my fingers through his hair and all over his beautiful body. Before I knew it I was pulling his shirt off. "Wait" he said as he pulled out of my kiss.

"NO" I said "I don't want to wait and I don't want to stop. I just want to be with you. Like this"

It was like I was possessed or something, like I wasn't in charge of my own body. But I didn't actually mind not being able to control myself, I liked the way I was feeling. I liked the way being with Alek made me feel. It felt so good being with him like this again. I could stay like this forever.

Alek POV

I held her afterward. I knew I shouldn't be there and I she would probably make me regret it, but I couldn't resist her, I couldn't help myself. She turned to me like she wanted to say something meaningful but the only thing that came out was "Shit Alek, my mom" when we heard the front door open downstairs. I got dressed quickly and headed to the roof, boy that was close.

Chloe POV

"Chloe, I'm home come down if you are awake" I didn't want to deal with my mom so I told Alek to get dressed QUICKLY and I would see him tomorrow. He got semi dressed and headed out the window and he did this just in time because as soon as he made it out the window my mom was opening the door to my room. "Honey, are you awake?" I pretended to be asleep and she kissed me on my forehead and turned to walk out the door. Before she did she bent down to pick up something off the floor. Probably something of hers I borrowed and forgot to put back.

**Okay folks that is all for this chapter. I want your predictions for the next chapter. What do you think Meredith found in Chloe's room and what will she have to say to Chloe about it? Why do you think Chloe slept with Alek again when she says she is still in love with Brian? Let me know if you are still enjoying the story and as always reviews are much appreciated. I have not gotten many so far and I would appreciate hearing what you all have to say. **


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate you guys adding me to your favorites and alerts, but I am four chapters in and I only have 12 reviews so far. I think this will be my last chapter unless I at least reach 20. I hope that you have been enjoying the story so far. I decided to put a few twists in for this chapter and I hope you will all enjoy. As always review, review, review!

Oh, yea I forgot to mention in the last few chapters that I do not own TNLOCK; if I did Brian would be found face down floating in the ocean. I know it is harsh but **I hate Brian with the heat of a thousand suns especially after the promo for the next show **

Chloe POV

I awoke the next morning fairly early. It was a Saturday but I just couldn't sleep in, I was ready to face the day until I went downstairs and had to face it.

"What is this Chloe?" My mom asked holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"I don't know why don't you let me see it crazy lady" I grabbed the paper and was floored when I saw what it was.

-_Last night was unbelievable, I didn't want to wake you but we will talk about it later. I promise. See you at school_

"Who wrote this Chloe and WHAT does it mean?" I was speechless. How had I been so careless to leave that note out in the open?

"CHLOE" she was yelling at this point, or it felt that way to me.

"Ummmm… Alek wrote that note after we went out the other night." I hated lying to my mom but I couldn't have the "sex talk" with her. Apparently I am pretty transparent because she saw right through that.

"This note clearly says (I didn't want to wake you) so that going out excuse isn't going to fly. Did Alek spend the night in your room?"

"Yes, mom he did. It was pretty late when we got back and I let him stay."

"AND!" She said in a very stern mom voice.

"End of story"

"So if you are going out with Alek, why was Brian here the other night? Where does that leave you two?"

"Brian has made it clear that he doesn't want to see me anymore." I said as my phone rang.

"Chloe, finally you answer my call. I was a complete jerk to you the other day and I want to make up for it."

"Brian, we are past the point of you making it up to me for being a jerk to me. Besides now is not a good time, I'll have to call you later." And with that I hung up the phone, I had enough problems to deal with without hearing Brian talk about Alex and I.

"So?"

"I can't deal with Brian right now."

"Well you are going to have to deal with me. What unbelievable thing was Alek talking about?"

"I kissed him." It wasn't exactly a lie. I did kiss him and the kiss was unbelievable.

"I am not sure how I feel about this Chloe, it seems like you are making an awful big mess for yourself. You need to sort out your feelings for these boys Chloe. How do you feel about them?"

"Well, I like Alek; obviously and you know how I feel about Brian." I liked them both and it was tearing me apart, breaking my heart because I didn't want to hurt either one of them.

"Chloe it is not fair to those boys to string them both along. You need to make up your mind who you want to be with, or be with neither one of them." She told me she wanted to talk to Alek and me together and she said she wanted his parents to be there. I reminded her that he lives with his aunt and she told me to make sure his aunt comes. And with that she left me to stew in my own juices. I had made my bed and I had to lie in it. My head was so mixed up; I needed a break from all of the nonsense so I called Amy and Paul and asked them to come over for a day of old non romantic movies to clear my head. Of course when Amy got there she wanted to talk about Alek and I and since Paul thinks Alek is some sort of superhero he wanted to know as well.

"Not up for discussion today" I told them both

We watched a couple of comedies and I had a surprisingly great day. When Amy and Paul left I decided to have myself a nice long relaxing bubble bath. After my bubble bath I went to my room and put on my pjs and plugged my iPod in my ears. I didn't hear my mom come back and it wasn't until I smelled dinner that I realized she was home. After dinner I went upstairs to find Alek and Jasmine waiting for me. I had forgotten about training, actually I was hoping THEY would forget about training.

Alek POV

Jasmine and I agreed to go easy on Chloe for one night. We couldn't skip training but she has been training pretty hard lately and we felt she deserved a break.

"Can we PLEASE call it a night, my muscles ache, I hurt in places I didn't even think could hurt and I don't think I will be able to move tomorrow if we don't stop" She could be so dramatic sometimes.

I sent Jasmine home and told her I would take duty for the night.

I was on the roof when Chloe joined me.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied

"So that training was pretty intense right?" She asked me.

"No more intense than usual."

"Well, the other night certainly was more intense than usual." She caught me off guard; I wasn't expecting her to bring that up.

"Yea, pretty intense…" I cleared my throat. I didn't know what the other night had meant to her and I didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable. I wanted her to feel completely safe with me.

"It was nice" she said

"Yea, it was very nice" I answered. Just then her phone rang, she looked at who it was and sighed.

"Do you need to take that?" I asked

"Nope, it's not important. The only people that matter right now are on this roof." We had an unspoken bond; neither of us said a word. We just sat there watching the cars go by, listening to the noise of the city and enjoying each other's company. That was until I noticed something that didn't seem right to me.

"Chloe, go inside, lock the window and make sure all the doors are locked."

"Alek.. Whats…"

"NOW. GO" I leapt off the roof and in the direction of the strange figure that had been watching us. I finally got close enough and leapt onto him, it wasn't someone I recognized and had not been marked. I figured if I didn't kill him I would for sure mark his face to warn the others. We struggled and I did get to mark the bastard but someone else came and helped him get away.

I went back to the house to make sure everything was okay with Chloe. I knocked on the door and her mother answered. 

"Is Chloe home?" I asked

"Yes she is. How are you this evening?"

"Umm. Very well, thank you. And you?"

"I am good. CHLOE! You have a visitor."

"Hey, Alek. Is everything. OK? Making sure all was good she asked cautiously, so as not to alarm her mom.

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to you in private, if that's okay." I asked, looking at her mom.

"Well, I have something to do. Upstairs. In my room." She said awkwardly as she excused herself.

"Alek, what was wrong?" she asked

"Someone was watching us."

"Did you?"

"Yes, I caught up to him." I answered before she could finish her question.

"Was it anyone you recognized? Was it one of the orders assassins?"

"I don't know. He's gone for now. I called Jasmine and Valentina and gave them a description of the guy and the car he got away in. Oh, and I managed to mark him before he got away."

She asked me if I was going to stay. Like I would leave her alone and unprotected. I stayed on the roof and everything was quiet for the rest of the night. The next morning Chloe called me and asked if I could come over, which was weird considering she knew I was already there.

"My mom wants to speak to the both of us. And she wants you to bring your aunt. " She said. I wondered what it could mean.

Chloe POV

I was so nervous making that phone call; I didn't get a chance to tell Alek what my mom knew. So I was nervous about how he would react and what he would say. And the fact that Valentina would be in my house talking with me and my mom about my relationship with Alek made me even more nervous.

"Mom is this really necessary?"

"Chloe, a boy spent the night, ALL night in your bed and you are questioning why I am upset."

I couldn't say a word, if she only knew what had happened in that bed she would be fuming mad instead of mildly irritated so I decided I shouldn't press my luck any farther.

"He said he will be here in a little while."

Alek and Valentina arrived and after I made the proper introductions we all sat down together in the living room. This was so embarrassing; she was going to have the sex talk with both of us in front of Valentina.

"I don't know if you are aware, but Alek and Chloe have been spending quite a bit of time together."

"Yes, I am aware that they have been spending time together, but Jasmine, my daughter is usually with them." Valentina said looking at Alek and me.

"Well, I found this on the floor in Chloe's room the other night." She said and she showed Valentina the note. As she read the short note her face turned red and I didn't need to be an empath to know what she was feeling. "Chloe confirmed that Alek spent the night in her room, but she assures me that nothing happened, other than the two of them kissing." My life was officially over. Valentina spoke next. "Alek, I thought you and Chloe were just friends, I did not know your relationship was more than that. Are you sure there is nothing else you want to tell me? Alek, Chloe if you are lying to me you know I will find out so if you are not being completely honest with us the consequences will be worse the longer you wait."

I sat there as still as a statue, why was this happening? I couldn't even look at Valentina or my mom because I knew I wouldn't be able to lie anymore. I guess they picked up on that. My mom spoke first. "Chloe." And when I didn't answer "Look me when I am speaking to you young lady. Have you told us everything?" I just couldn't lie to her while looking in her eyes. "No, I have not told you everything. The other night kissing was not the only thing that happened between us." Both of their mouths dropped and for the first time they were speechless. I had already signed my death certificate so I figured I may as well go all out. "And it wasn't the first time." I caught a glimpse of Alek and he was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"I am very disappointed in you Chloe and in you Alek. I trusted the both of you and you have betrayed that trust." Valentina's words stung and my mom looked like she could cry or kill me, or both. "I cannot believe this Chloe King. That was so irresponsible. Do you know the kinds of things that can happen? What if you had gotten pregnant? What if you ARE pregnant?" Valentina chimed in "Were you careful, at least?" She was looking at Alek.

"Of course we were careful. And we're sorry. We didn't mean to disappoint you. It just happened." He said

"Do you care about my daughter?" Mom asked looking at Alek

"Of couse I do, more than you will ever know."

"Then you need to respect her."

"Are you going to let me continue to see him?" I asked cautiously

"I don't see a problem with it, but there should be limitations." Valentina said to which my mom added "Oh, believe me there WILL be limitations." As she glared at me and I sunk down in the sofa.

Mom and Valentina had a private conversation and my mom thanked Valentina for coming over to talk. I walked them to the door and Valentina said she would give Alek a minute to say goodbye to me and she would wait for him outside. I told him I thought he had duty and he said someone else was taking his shift. Brian picked the most inopportune times to show up. Valentina hadn't even made it out the door when he appeared and as soon as everyone saw who it was all eyes were on me. WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep the chapters coming.

Alek POV

Of course Brian was at the damn door. I could not catch a break when it came to that guy. I will give him one thing, he is persistent. Persistently on my nerves!

Chloe POV

"Brian WHAT are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my calls and I wanted to talk to you."

"There is nothing more to say." I told him

"I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

"Well it doesn't matter because I don't want to see you right now, I have guests and it's not a good time." Brian looked at Alek and Valentina as Valentina excused herself and they left. I ran outside after Alek and told him to call me when he got home. Valentina looked at me saying he won't be calling me because they had a lot to discuss. She said I had better plan on talking to him at school and that I could count on her and I having a private conversation about what happened between me and Alek.

Great, I thought to myself. I had really made a mess of things and to top it all off it seemed that Brian couldn't take a hint because he was sitting on my steps.

"Look Brian, I have had a long day and I just am not up for a discussion right now."

"Is it because of that Alex boy? What was he doing here?" I got the feeling now that he was getting Alek's name wrong on purpose and I was a little annoyed by it.

"For the last time his name is Alek, not Alex. And I wanted him here, I don't; however want you here."

Before he could protest, my mom came outside and said it was time for Brian to go and for me to come inside. I knew what was about to happen but I was so happy to see her at that moment. "Goodbye Brian." Was all I said to him before I shut the door in his face.

"Are you sleeping with Brian too?" My mom looked horrified as she asked me that question

"MOM! How could you ask me that?"

"You act like you are surprised that I would ask you that. When just a few hours ago I thought that all you and Alek did was kiss, because that is what YOU told me. Then I find out that you two have been having sex for God only knows how long right here under my roof. And now you want me to trust that you are not having sex with Brian. Why? Because YOU say so? Is that it? I don't know what to believe anymore and I don't know if I will ever trust you again." At this point I wasn't able to hold back the tears.

"In case you were wondering, YES, you are grounded. I want you to take a pregnancy test for MY peace of mind. And Chloe, I am so disappointed in you."

Alek POV

I got my ass chewed out royally by Valentina. She told me that I needed to get my priorities in order and that Chloe's safety should come before my raging hormones. At some point I tuned out of the conversation completely but was bought back to reality when Valentina asked if she should replace me permanently.

"Why would you even think that?" I asked

"If you let your feelings for Chloe interfere with your work, imagine what could happen."

"I would never let anything happen to Chloe."

"You would never INTENTIONALLY let anything happen to Chloe. But if you are distracted….."

I cut her off "I will NOT be replaced. End of discussion."

"Alek, I trust you to ensure her safety and to not let your feelings for her, or your relationship with her interfere with that." With that she left but not before telling me that all communication with Chloe was cut off for the evening. I went to my room and my annoying cousin was waiting for me.

"Are you sure Chloe is over Brian?"

"Jasmine, I don't want to talk about this with you."

"I don't want to see you get hurt. You are my family, I love you. Just be careful, okay."

"Yea, thanks and I love you too, cuz." The last person I wanted to talk to about this was Jasmine. Though it was nice that she cared. The next day I met Chloe at her locker. I asked her how her night went and she told me about her conversations with Brian and with her mom. I asked her what it meant for us and she said she wasn't ready to define it just yet. I walked her to her class and asked her if she would have lunch with me. She said she would but I should expect Paul and Amy to join us. I met Chloe before lunch and we took a seat in the cafeteria where we were joined by Amy and Paul. It wasn't ALL bad, Paul only asked about 25 questions, and he usually asked loads more. I walked Chloe to her next class and told her I'd see her after school.

Chloe POV

I had to work after school and my mom had made it clear that I was to go to work and come straight home. Alek walked with me and told me he would stay close, though he ALWAYS does so I don't know why he felt the need to tell me that. I wasn't closing up the shop; one condition of my punishment was shorter hours at work. Lana gave me instructions on what I was to do and I got to work immediately, I needed to stay out of trouble as much as possible. It was a pretty slow day which made my job so much easier. I was kind of glad about my hours being cut because I had a ton of homework to do when I got home. Alek showed up at the bookstore a few minutes before my shift was up. Lana saw him and told me to go ahead and she wouldn't cut my time short.

"Thanks. You're the best." I told her

I asked Alek if we could maybe stop for an ice cream, I was kinda hungry but didn't want to ruin my appetite for dinner. I could not believe my terrible luck when Brian was at the shop we stopped at and Alek and I were arm in arm when we encountered him.

"Hey Chloe"

"Hi Brian, excuse us" I answered and we walked around him and to the counter. I placed my order as did Alek. We got our food and turned to leave.

"Stalk much?" Alek said under his breath

"I just want to talk to you for a second. Please" He said

"I can't. I really have to get home; I've got a lot of homework to do."

"I could walk you home." He said moving closer to me  
>"Do you not see me walking with someone here?"<p>

"I was hoping I could walk you home instead."

"That won't be necessary. I've got it." Alek answered a little irritated at that point.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was speaking to Chloe and she can speak for herself."  
>"Yes, I can speak for myself, but you don't seem to be listening. I do not want to talk to you, nor do I need you to walk me home. I have Alek for that."<p>

"So you date him now?"

"Maybe I am, now if you will excuse me, I have to go." When we got to my house my mom was waiting for me or I should probably say waiting for us because she invited Alek in for dinner. I was really uncomfortable with him and my mom being in the same room with her having the knowledge that we had slept together.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner . It's very considerate of you."

"Considering you slept with my daughter while I was sleeping next door?" He cleared his throat and coughed a little.

"I want to ask you something Alek."

"Sure. Go ahead"

"What are your intentions where my daughter is concerned?"

"Are you asking me how I feel about Chloe?"

"That is exactly what I am asking, and I think I am entitled to an answer."

"Chloe means a lot to me. I care about her deeply and would never do anything to hurt her. I want her to be happy and will do everything in my power to see that she is."

"I am still very upset about what happened."  
>" I understand that."<p>

"And it may take a while before I come to trust the two of you again. Do you understand?"

"Yes maam, I understand completely"

"I do believe you care about her though, and you get points for that. Also, I like and respect your aunt and I know she has raised you right. She seems like a great person."

"She is, I owe her so much." We finished dinner and I walked him to the door. It felt strange that he didn't just go out my window like usual. He was going to the roof anyway. I gave him a light peck on the cheek and told him I would see him in the morning. True to her word my crazy obsessed mother made me take a pregnancy test which was negative. She told me that it only takes one time to get pregnant. I told her I knew that and she said that since she couldn't stop me from having sex that she at least wanted me to be careful and to make sure that the guy deserved that much of me. I told her that he absolutely did.

Alek POV

I went home to change for school and when I got back to Chloe's to walk with her Brian was there yet again. He was getting out of his car and we ended up walking up the steps at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" He had the nerve to ask me. I was trying real hard to keep my cool but he wasn't making it easy.

"I am here to walk MY girlfriend to school. The better question is why the hell you are here when Chloe has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with you?"

"Whenever I try to talk to her it's never a good time for her. She has not told me she wants nothing to do with me. She has not told me she is anybody's girlfriend either. Until SHE does I have as much right to be here as you do." He was standing in my face again so I thought I would remind him of what happened the last time he tried to get physical with me.

"If you touch me I will knock you on your ass AGAIN."

"That won't be necessary Alek." Chloe said and this time her mom was with her. I didn't expect that.

"Chloe tells me that she has asked you several times and many different ways to leave her alone. This time I am not asking you, I am telling you. Chloe has a boyfriend, and you need to back off before I have to make you back off. Am I making myself clear?" Her mom sounded pretty scary when she was mad, even scarier than she did the night Valentina came over for the "sex talk."

"Yes Maam, . I apologize Chloe. I get it now, I won't bother you again." As soon as that sly bastard let those words slip from his mouth I knew it was a lie. But if he dared touch Chloe in the wrong way he would have to deal with me. Chloe looked upset and her mom asked her if she was okay she said she was but she hated hurting Brian. *eye roll* Her mom said she wanted to drive us to school to make sure we were okay. I thanked her for the offer but told her we would be okay and Chloe informed her mom and me that we were meeting Amy for breakfast anyway and we weren't going straight to school.

"YAY! Great!" I said in a very non enthusiastic tone. Chloe jabbed me. Mrs. King insisted on dropping us off for breakfast.

**That is the end of the fifth chapter. Sorry there is not a lot of action, I am not good at that and like I said I am not familiar with the history of the Mai and the order and all of that so these ideas in the story are purely from what I see in the show and of course my imagination. I am not real sure where I want to take this story from here so you may have to wait a while for an update especially with school starting soon. I won't have as much time as I do now. Please for the love of God review, it may give me inspiration and knock me out of my writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**WARNING: This chapter is pretty dark. And I am rating it T. **

Chloe POV

The day went by pretty fast and I had work that night. Alek was on some Valentina related errand so he wasn't at the bookstore. He told me he would meet me at my house that evening. Brian seemed to notice this and took the opportunity to make an appearance. I was starting to think that Alek was right when he said Brian was stalking me. He just couldn't seem to take a hint. He came in and apologized AGAIN, I told him it was fine and that I wasn't mad at him. He asked if we could talk after my shift was over. I didn't see any harm in it and since Alek wasn't there I welcomed the distraction from my missing him. I told Jasmine I would be fine, she wasn't completely comfortable and made me call Alek to tell him where I was going. I dreaded doing that because I knew he hated Brian. I told him that Brian was walking me home and that I had made it clear to Brian that there was nothing between us and that he seemed to get the message. Of course Alek didn't agree with my choice and told me to go with Jasmine or at least let Jasmine come with me. This was Brian, not a member of the order, he posed no threat to me and I trusted him. Didn't Alek know me by now? I loved him but he knew I hated being told what to do. I told him I would see him at home, after my mom went to bed. And I hung up with him and left with Brian.

Alek POV

Chloe is so stubborn. I don't understand her persistence when it came to this human. But she is determined to have him be a part of her life; I would have to save her from herself. Sorry Aunt Valentina, I know you will probably kick my ass for leaving but Chloe is my responsibility and I am going to get her.

Chloe POV

Brian wanted to go to the park for a few minutes alone. It was getting dark out and I told him I was grounded so I couldn't stay long. Brian and I had a nice talk about my relationship with Alek, and the fact that I was glad we could be friends again. He asked about how intimate Alek and I had been and I told him I didn't feel completely comfortable talking to him about that and he said he understood. Amy called but instead of answering I texted he where I was and who I was with. Brian asked if I would turn my phone off because he wanted all of my attention, to sort of say goodbye to me since any chance we had was over. I didn't see a problem with it if it meant that these awkward run ins would end. He took my hand and my instinct was to pull away from him.

"I'm not comfortable with this Brian, I think I'd like to go home now, I can make it on my own." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and swung me around. I was face to face with him and I could see rage in his eyes.

"I know you had sex with that Alex boy, I can tell just by looking at the two of you together. I care about you Chloe, and you wouldn't let me touch you but you gave him what should've been mine. So you give me no choice."  
>"Brian, you don't have to do this."<p>

"I love you Chloe and I know you love me too. I also know that unless that guy is not with you I wouldn't get the chance to SHOW you how I feel. Kiss me Chloe and let me show you how I feel about you. What you feel for him is not real. What we had was real."

I turned my face away from him and tried to push my way out of his grip but he was just too strong, which was weird. He was really strong. I was struggling to get out of his grip I was about to scream, hoping that there was someone nearby. Before I could let out any sound, he stuffed something in my mouth and he hit me, knocking me to the ground. I was stunned and shocked, this was not like Brian at all, why was he being so violent and trying to force himself on me. "I'm going to make you love me." He kept saying over and over. I started to cry, my head was hurting now from where he hit me. It made sense now, him wanting to come to a remote location. I was wishing I had listened to Alek. He made his way to the ground where I was coming to my senses and I mustered up enough strength to try and push him off of me but he forced my hands up above my head. My arms were hurting from him using so much force. He was on top of me but before he could do anything else someone knocked him on his ass. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. He was always coming to my rescue and that's why I loved him. He was beating Brian's ass and I was glad but I had to stop him.

"Alek, come on let's just go." He took one look at my face and turned around to go back to Brian, but I grabbed him. I knew he was losing control of himself and I had to say something to calm him down. "Alek, look at me, I am okay. He didn't do anything to me, I am okay."  
>"Your face is bloody and bruised Chloe, this bastard does not deserve to live"<br>"But if you kill him, it will make you no better than him. And I KNOW you are a better person."  
>He looked at Brian and said "You should consider yourself lucky. Chloe just saved your life, but if you come near her again, if you touch her, if you look at her for too long I WILL KILL YOU! That is not a threat, it is a promise." He held my hand and walked me home. I knew that when I went inside my mom would have a thousand questions starting with why I was late. Alek turned to me and asked me why I had done something so stupid.<br>"It was Brian, he was special to me. He was my friend."

"Do you still consider him to be your friend Chloe, even after what he just tried to do to you?"

"Of course not but I thought he was." Alek took my hands in his and told me to look him in the eyes he said very sincerely, "Chloe, I love you, you know I do. You always look for the good in people but what you don't realize is that sometimes there is none there. Not everyone has good in their hearts." I knew he was right. "I will always look out for you and I will always be there to protect you, but Chloe you need to start trusting me." All I could do was fall into his arms and cry. He walked me inside and of course my mom was waiting up for me and was fully prepared to rip me a new one until she saw my face. "OH, MY GOD! Chloe what happened to you?"

"She was attacked in the park." Alek answered

"What do you mean she was attacked in the park? Where were you?"

"Alek was busy and Jasmine was supposed to walk me home but Brian showed up at the shop and said he would so that we could talk. I told Jasmine I would be okay with Brian but I was wrong. Alek showed up just in time. But how did you know where I was?"  
>"Amy" he answered<p>

Alek POV

Good old Amy. She called me and told me where Chloe was. She had tried calling several times but didn't get an answer. As soon as she told me that Brian had taken Chloe to the park at that time of night, I knew something was not right.  
>"I'm sorry Mrs. King, I know I am not technically supposed to be here, Chloe being grounded and all, but I had to make sure she was truly okay. Do you mind if I stay until she is in bed, PLEASE? I just want to make sure."<p>

"Of course it's okay, under the circumstances." She turned to Chloe "Brian did this to you?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I answer your questions later, I really want to take a shower right now and an aspirin wouldn't hurt. My head is killing me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth I could feel myself getting angry all over again. My fists were held so tightly I think my nails were cutting the palms of my hands. I wanted to kill the bastard and the next time I saw him he had better hope someone was around to stop me. Her mom got her an aspirin and asked if she needed help in the shower. She told her mom she would be okay and headed upstairs. She must have texted Jasmine and Valentina or called while the shower was running because I didn't pick up on the phone call but Valentina called me and told me I was to stay at Chloe's until Jasmine showed up the next day.

"What did Brian to do Chloe?"

"He tried to rape her." I answered honestly

"That's what I thought. My daughter can be so naive sometimes. She thinks the world is full of rainbows and roses. She refuses to see how dark it can be." I agreed with her.

"That just proves what an amazing person she is." I answered. I could hear that Chloe was finished showering and crying in her room and I wanted to comfort her. I knew her mother was still uncomfortable with us being alone together but it was driving me crazy not being with her knowing she was suffering.  
>"Mrs. King I'd like to check on Chloe." I felt so relieved when she said it was okay. I went up to her room and held her. She was holding on to me like her life depended on it. I held her like that and didn't say a word. Nor did I pressure her to say anything. She fell asleep in my arms and her mom came in to check on her.<p>

"Thank you for staying with her." She said to me. I got up to leave and I told her that I knew it would take some time for her to trust me again after what happened but that I loved Chloe and respected her and would never do anything to hurt her and that I would do whatever it took to earn her trust again. I asked if I could come over in the morning and take Chloe to school. She said it was fine as long as it was okay with Valentina. I kissed Chloe on the forehead and went downstairs and out the front door, then back up to the roof.

Chloe POV

I woke up the next day with the same headache I had the night before. I guessed it was from being hit in the head and falling to the ground and hitting my head again. My arms were bruised as was my face; Alek would be pissed about that. Alek- he had been here when I fell asleep, I wondered where he was. I didn't have to wonder for long though. He came in through my door, not the window.

"Hey, what are you doing here, coming through the door?" I asked him

Your mom and I had a good talk last night and I asked if I could come by this morning to take you to school. But you don't look up to it. How do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore and I really don't want to go to school today. I don't feel like being stared at and whispered about. Not to mention the fact that Amy is going to kill me when she finds out what happened because I should have called her last night." My mom came in and asked if I wanted some breakfast, I told her I still had a headache so I probably should eat so I could take another aspirin. She asked Alek to join us and he agreed. He asked if it was okay for him to stay with me and she reluctantly agreed. Once she thought about it though; it made her feel better to know I wouldn't be alone. She told me she loved me and to call her if anything was wrong. After she left Alek and I sat on the sofa. I told him that he was my hero and he said he was glad I felt that way, but he wasn't a hero just someone who loves me very much.

**That is the end of chapter 6. I hope you like it. Please review as I am stuck again. I don't know if I will continue this story, let me know if you think I should. Feel free to PM me suggestions for future chapters. **


End file.
